Soigne mon cœur
by Mania11
Summary: Hayley est une condamnée. Elle reste souvent seule et silencieuse à regarder les gens vivre autour d'elle. Elle est triste et à peur de la mort, qui rôde autour d'elle. Elle est froide, renfermée et peu sociable. Et il y a eux. Lui qui va l'aimer. Lui qui va finir par trahir.
1. Chapter 1

**Il [l'homme] est tellement angoissé au sujet de son futur qu'il n'apprécie pas son présent.**

**Le résultat est qu'il ne vit ni dans son présent ni dans son futur.**

**Au final, il vit comme s'il n'allait jamais mourir et il meurt sans avoir vraiment vécu.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 <em>

_Chère maman _

_Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Moi, ça ne va pas fort... Et oui, demain c'est la rentrée ! Ma dernière année entre les murs de Poudlard. Je suis triste et soulagée en même temps. Triste de bientôt devoir quitter cette endroit magique, hors du temps, que je considère malgré-moi comme ma seconde maisons. Soulagée de le quitter aussi. Car cela signifie que je me rapproche peu à peu de mon rêve... Le temps file si vite, n'est-ce pas maman ? 7 ans que tu nous a quitté déjà... Et que tous a changé. Tu me manque. Je voudrais tant remonter le temps..._

_Il a fait si beau aujourd'hui ! Papa est même sortit se promener dans le jardin, je suppose que tu le sais, tu voit tous, de là-haut non ? Il a apporté tes fleures préférés sur ta tombe. Des Pensée..._

_Cette journée de 31 août fut parfaite. Voir papa sortir de la maison m'a bouleversé. J'étais dans la piscine à ce moment là. Qui sait, peut-être à Noël il me regardera enfin...?_

_Il est tard, il faut que je me couche et essaye de dormir. Je vais prendre la tisane que nous buvions ensemble, avant._

_J'espère que tu es heureuse, je t'aime._

_A bientôt,_

_Hayley, ta fille qui t'aime._

Je plie délicatement la feuille, la met dans une enveloppe et la range dans un tiroir de mon bureau remplie de lettres semblable.

Je frissonne alors que le vent frais de la nuit entre dans ma chambre faisant voltiger les rideaux blancs. Je m'approche de ma baie vitré, pied nue, habillée d'une simple robe de nuit blanche, tombant jusqu'au parquet.

Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, attristé de devoir bientôt quitter cette chambre pour un dortoir remplis de filles pour la plupart sans intérêt. Mon lit si grand au ton beige, ma commode et mon tiroir, en bois ancien, ma table de chevet croulant sous des piles de feuilles, mon canapé, mon tourne disque...

Je soupire en prenant la parole :

« Iphigénie. » En entendant un "pop" caractéristique à l'apparition d'un elfe de maison, je continue : « Apporte-moi une tisane à la Passiflore. »

« Bien maîtresse. » Et elle repart comme elle est venu.

Cela m'aidera à dormir. Un peu.

Je me dirige vers mon balcon, me régalant des yeux du spectacle qu'offre le paysage.

Notre manoir se trouve en haut d'une colline, et, sur son flanc se trouve un petit village de pécheur. Au bas de la colline, il y a un immense lac majestueux. La lune, qu'un croissant aujourd'hui s'y reflète avec des milliers d'étoiles.

Un petit vent froid fait virevolter mes long cheveux brun. Je m'assois sur une chaise et Iphigénie réapparaît peu après, une tisane fumante avec elle.

C'est ma mère, Malia, qui a construit cette maison. Une maison de pierre grise à l'aspect un peu austère voir même sinistre mais à l'intérieure, c'est tout autre. Un rez-de-chaussé ayant deux salons, deux salles à manger, une immense cuisine rien que pour trois elfes de maisons, Iphigénie, Hygie et Vesta (mon père adore la mythologie grec, j'aurais dû m'appeler Sémélé, qui fut finalement mon deuxième prénoms) et une salle-de-bain. Le tout est lumineux grâce aux grandes baies vitrés faisant le tour de la maison, spacieux et dans les tons blanc, marron et bordeaux.

Au second étage se trouve les appartements de mon père ainsi que ceux des invités, et l'immense bibliothèque, au milieux de celle-ci se trouve la reconstruction complète d'un dragon, cadeau de ma tante archéologue.

Au dernier étage, mes appartements comprenant une salle-de-bain, un salon, une bibliothèque personnel, ma chambre bien sur et une salle qui me sert de laboratoire et une autre entièrement vide.

Nous avons aussi un immense jardin de trois hectares recouvert presque entièrement de forêt, à par une clairière ou se trouve la tombe de ma mère, et la piscine, à une centaine de mètres de la maison.

« Oui, ma mère fut une architecte de talent. » Je murmure en finissant ma tasse.

Je me lève en jetant un dernier regard mélancolique vers Lake District, ma maison. Je connais aussi bien ma chambre que cette endroit, aussi magique, à sa manière, que Poudlard.

Je me dirige lentement vers mon lit après avoir fermé la baie vitré, et me couche sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux, prête à dormir mais comme à chaque fois, la même question m'en empêche.

Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant que _ça_ commence ?

* * *

><p>" Maîtresse, il faut se lever. " La voix d'Iphigénie ne me réveille pas. Je lui suis depuis presque une heure maintenant, mais je garde les yeux fermés, profitant un dernière instant de mon lit. Finalement, je me tourne vers mon réveille. 9h03. Il va falloir que je me dépêche.<p>

Je sors de mon lit, lentement, puis me dirige vers mon balcon. La tisane à réussi à me faire dormir cinq heures d'affiler. Un record.

Sur la table m'attend mon petit déjeuner. Un café, deux tartine à la confiture, une pomme. En mangeant, je fixe le lac. Comme chaque matin. Je me souvient d'une vielle légende que m'ont racontés des pécheurs, il y a des années maintenant. Ils disaient qu'il y a des centaines d'années, pas un lac il y avait ici. En faite, cette régions était un désert de collines. Même l'herbe ne poussait pas, car pas une seul goutte d'eau ne tombait jamais du ciel.

Et alors qu'un grand sorcier se promenait par ici, il eut soif. Mais plus une seul goutte d'eau dans sa gourde. Alors, comme il avait vraiment très soif, il lança un sortilège sur-puissant. Ce sortilège fit tomber tant d'eau du ciel que des lac apparus partout ! Le sorcier pu boire jusqu'à plus soif et donna naissance à Lake District.

J'imagine très bien Dumbledore à la place du sorcier ! Et se sortilège, celui d'Aguamentie.

"J'ai préparé vos affaires maîtresse."

"Bien. Merci."

Je fini rapidement mon petit déjeuner et prend une douche rapidement. Je déteste regarder mon corps. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a aucun miroir dans aucune des pièces de cette étage. Ce que j'y vois me répugne au plus haut point. Une fille au cheveux brun, à la peau trop blanche pour paraître en bonne santé. Des yeux bleus froids, inexpressifs, vides et au-dessous, de larges cernes violettes. Un corps trop maigre, faible,_malade_. Dans un miroir, je ne vois qu'une chose cassé. Pourtant, je sais, au fond de moi, que je ce n'est pas vrais, que je suis normale mais...

Je mis les affaires préparé par Iphigénie. Un pantalon noir, un pull beige et des petites ballerines noirs. Je la laisse me coiffé d'un chignon et met mon blouson de cuir marron et une petite montre en argent, un cadeau de ma tante.

Je descend à l'étage du dessous et toque doucement à la porte de la chambre de mon père.

"Papa ?..." J'appelle n'entendant pas de réponse.

"Oui ?" Je sursaut violemment et me retourne. Mon père est à l'autre bout du couloir, sortant certainement du salon où il a du prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant la gazette du sorcière, qu'il tient dans sa main.

Il est toujours aussi bien habillé. Une chemise rentré dans un pantalon de costard. Jamais je ne l'ai vu habillé autrement. J'ai les mêmes cheveux brun que lui. Les siens sont mi-long et tirés vers l'arrière. Il porte des lunettes et à les yeux du même bleue que moi. Une peau doré, il est grand et fin.

Il ne me regarde pas. Il ne me regarde plus depuis 7 ans.

" Je... Je vais y aller. " Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse, le regard posé sur une plante du couloir.

La colère m'envahis soudainement. Il préfère regarder une stupide plante que sa propre fille ! Mais la honte et le dégoût de moi-même la remplace vite. Je suis qu'une chose cassé. Il a honte de moi, il n'ose même plus me regarder.

Je descend précipitamment les marches et cour jusqu'au salon. Vesta m'attend à côté de ma valise qu'elle a dû préparer et la cage contenant mon chat, Pyro. Je l'ai appelé comme cela à cause de la couleur de ses poil, rouge orangé. En plus, c'est un chat magique, encore un cadeau de ma tante, qui viens d'Amérique. Il est capable de reproduire à la perfection les sons de tous les animaux qu'il a déjà rencontré. C'est vraiment impressionnant au début. Puis après c'est très marrant.

Je prends une pincé de poudre de cheminette, que je jette dans l'immense cheminé. Des flammes vertes apparaissent et j'entre dans la cheminer, tenant dans une main la cage et l'autre ma valise. Je prononce alors l'adresse de ma tante.

J'atterris dans une cheminer tout aussi grande que la mienne dans un salon encombré de toute sorte de boites. Je n'ai que le tant de posé la cage de mon chat avant que tante Janis ne me prenne dans ses bras. Les larmes me montent au yeux, mais je les reteints de couler, avec difficulté.

« Ma petite princesse... » Me dit Janis.

« Bonjours ma tante. » Ma voix est enroué mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle me comprend toujours. Parler de ma vie avec mon père est la dernière chose que je veux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je reviens tous juste du Népal, très jolie pays, tu aurais adoré ! Oh, et excuse-moi du bazars, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous ranger. Déjà ta dernière année, comme le temps passe vite... Mais, comme ça, dés l'année prochaine, tu pourras partir avec moi faire le tour du monde, visite l'Amérique et... »

« Tata... »

« ...tu vas aimé l'Europe, chaque capital à un charme si particulier, ancien... »

« Tata. »

« Et puis tu pourras rencontrer plein de beaux garçons ! Oui oui oui ! »

« Tata ! »

« Allez, il faut se dépêcher où tu vas rater ton train ! » Je soupire pour toute réponse.

Ma tante est un petit bout de femme, tout en rondeur harmonieuse et aux cheveux blond comme le blé. Elle aussi à les yeux bleus, comme mon père et moi. Elle a en plus une dizaine de tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues et une peau doré.

L'exacte opposé de mon père.

Autant au niveau physique qu'au niveau du caractère. Elle parle tous le temps. Vraiment. Rien que le voyage de chez elle jusqu'à la gare, qui prend un bonne demi-heure, est une torture. Mais je l'aime bien, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste qu'elle parle trop pour moi. Alors faire le tour du monde avec elle, _vivre_ avec elle plus d'une semaine, c'est bien trop difficile pour moi.

D'ailleurs, je ne vous est toujours pas parlé de ma famille. Vous devez vous posez des questions, surtout comment sommes-nous si riche. Et bien, c'est très simple, la famille de mon père, les Bolton, sont une famille de sang-pur très riche.

En faite, ma grand-mère, Diana, est morte en mettant au monde ma tante. Mon grand-père, John, en devient fou de chagrin et tenta même de tué Janis. Mon père, Edward, qui n'avait que dix ans, réussi à l'arrêter et à s'enfuir avec ma tante, sa sœur, un simple bébé alors. Mon grand-père se fit tué par accident par un Aurore peu après. De toute façon, il avait utlisé la magie noire et aurait reçu le baiser du détraqueure. Mon père reçut donc un immense héritage. Huit ans plus tard, il quitte toute la sphère « sang-pur » avec Janis, qui est en faite une cracmol, et décide de vivre dans le monde moldu, dégouté par tous les principes, la fourberie, la cruauté des personnes qui se disait sa famille.

Quelque années plus tard, il rencontre ma mère, une moldu, l'épouse, m'a. Ma mère faisait partis de la bourgeoisie italienne, elle fut donc très riche, en plus d'être une grande architecte et de donc gagner beaucoup d'argent. La famille de ma mère ne nous aime pas trop, elle nous trouve bizarre. Je comprend parfaitement.

Mon père, lui, est considéré comme un des meilleurs médicomages du siècle. Mais il ne pratique plus depuis 7 ans.

Bref, l'héritage de mon père, combiné à celui de ma mère plus l'argent provenant de leurs anciens emploies respectif, fait une somme colossale d'argent. Et je suis donc une sang-mêlé.

Nous arrivons à la gare, une demi-heure de torture plus tard. Il est 11h52. Elle me sert une dernière fois mais ses bras, dramatise sur le temps qui passe, la vieillesse qui arrive si vite, me sert encore plus fort quand elle dit que je suis une femme maintenant, m'étouffe pendant 5 bonnes minutes, avant de finalement me laisser. Enfin.

« Il faut vraiment qu'elle se trouve une famille est aie un gosse, qu'elle me lâche un peu ! » Je ronchonne tous bas, même si je n'en pense pas un mot. Sa fait du bien, d'avoir un peu de tendresse, de compagnie de temps en temps, même si je fais tous pour être seul.

Je tire ma valise derrière moi vers le train, et tien la cage de mon chat avec l'autre main. Soudain, alors que je tire de tous mes (maigres) forces, pour faire passer les marches du train à ma valise, quelqu'un me la prend des mains et me la soulève.

« Je t'ai garder un compartiment vide. » Je souris en me tournant vers assurément, ma seul amie.

« Bonjours Lisa. »

Lisa est mon exacte contraire. Elle est grande, près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, alors que je plafonne à un mètre soixante, des épaules larges, un corps musclé, un visage carré au trait dur. Une force de la nature. C'est la meilleure batteuse de Poudlard depuis des décennies. Et au vue du badge qu'elle à la poitrine, sur son vêtement, elle est capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de notre maison cette année.

« Félicitation. » Un bref instant, un sourire illumine son visage, lui donnant l'air d'une petite fille le matin de Noël avant qu'elle ne reprenne sont expression faciale habituel. C'est-à-dire l'air d'être toujours en colère.

« Merci Hayley. Suis-moi. » Sa voix a beau être rauque, elle reste très féminine. Elle me fait penser à la voix d'une chanteuse de blues.

Elle traîne ma valise jusqu'au compartiment qu'elle a gardé et l'a pose dans les filets à baguage.

Lisa n'a pas une vie facile. Son père est un drogué et sa mère une alcoolique. Sa mère a fini par l'abandonner avec son père pour avoir « une vie meilleure » et son père a commencé à la battre. Elle a fuguer, et Dumbledore l'a retrouvé. Pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Maintenant, elle reçoit une sorte d'aide financière par Poudlard et elle loge dans une petit appartement dans un quartier de Londres entièrement magique. Je lui est proposé de vivre chez moi, mais elle a toujours refusé. Par fierté je suppose.

Dans tous les cas, elle sait tous sur moi et moi tous sur elle. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous demandons pas « Comment vas-tu ? » ou encore « Comment était tes vacances ? », nous connaissons déjà les réponses à ce genre de questions.

Nous nous installons silencieusement, chacune dans nos pensés.

« Tu as avancé sur ton projet ? » Me demande Lisa.

« Oui, j'ai plus qu'à obtenir un échantillons de sang pour confirmer mes hypothèses sur l'allèle loup-garou. »

« Tu deviendra à coup sur une grande personne. Tu est un cerveau sur patte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poufsouffle ? »

« C'est vrais que toute la famille à mon père et même lui sont allé à Serdaigle... »

« Bah, ça compte pas où vas ta famille. Regarde Sirius Black. »

« Oui, effectivement. Je t'aurais bien vu à Gryffondor toi, tu as un immense courage. »

« Hum. »

Je sourie pour toute réponse, je sais très bien pourquoi elle n'aurait pas voulut être là-bas. A cause d'un certain James Potter...

Je sors un livre de ma valise parlant d'alchimie. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale, enfin surtout sur l'élixir de longue vie. Mais pour l'instant, je ne fais que tourner en rond. Je ne cherche pas à devenir immortel mais faire une potion capable de guérir toute les maladies, avec comme base cette élixir. Mais ce Nicolas Flamel à réussi à tous garder secret. Quel égoïste !

Je ferme rageusement mon livre et regarde Lisa. Le train viens de commencer sa route et elle regarde par la fenêtre. Ces yeux expriment une grande tristesse. Elle doit penser à son père. Il lui manque, même si il lui a fait beaucoup de mal...

Et moi je lui en ferais encore plus, quand tous commencera. Comme m'a mère a fait du mal aux personnes qui l'ont aimé... Elle était une grenade. Et quand elle a exploser, elle a pulvérisé les gens autour d'elle, comme mon père. Et moi je vais explosé un jour aussi. Et mon père et Lisa et Tante Janis vont être pulvérisé de nouveau, comme si chacun d'entre eux n'avaient pas assez souffert.

Oui maman, je comprends pourquoi tu as fais ça. C'est dur de vivre en sachant que nous sommes des monstres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Chère maman,_

_Je t'écris de Poudlard, un endroit que tu aurais aimé, j'en suis sur. Lisa et moi sommes arrivées il y a quelques heures. Le trajet fut agréable, Lisa rien qu'avec sa présence arrive à faire fuir tous le monde, donc nous sommes toujours tranquilles._

_Une phrase de Sénèque m'est revenue aujourd'hui « Tu cesseras de craindre en cessant d'espérer. ». J'ai peur maman. J'ai peur de vivre et encore plus de mourir. Mais si j'ai peur, c'est qu'il me reste de l'espoir d'après Sénèque. J'ai bien peur que je me voile la face dans ce cas._

_Pendant la répartition, j'ai regardé les gens autour de moi, comme d'habitude tu me diras, mais cette fois, mon regard c'est arrêté sur un groupe de personnes. Les « maraudeurs ». C'est un groupe de quatre garçons de mon année, mais faisant partit de la maison des courageux. Il y a chez eux une telle joie de vivre, que l'on a l'impression qu'elle illumine tous autour d'eux. Un peu comme un aura. Une aura de bonheur. Ils sont comme dans leur monde, où rien ne peut les toucher ou leurs faire du mal. Oh, si tu savais à quel point je les envies..._

_Il y a tous d'abord James Potter, le "chef" en quelque sorte. C'est un grand gamin. Du genre malin et taquin, il est plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux noirs jamais coiffés et ses yeux brun pétillant derrière des lunettes rondes. Il y a aussi Sirius Black, le Don Juan de Poudlard. Il a une beauté saisissante c'est vrais, et il en profite-il a même un fan club-, mais il a quelque chose de sombre dans son regard gris-bleu qui le rend impressionnant. Il y a aussi Rémus Lupin. Il est mystérieux et dégage quelque chose de... sauvage. Il attire de nombreux regards aussi. C'est le "sage" de la bande. Enfin, le dernier du groupe est Peter Pettigrow. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que ses amis, qui font partis des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et il est loin d'avoir leurs beautés; mais il a quelque chose en lui qui le rend a part. Une sorte d'innocence touchante, de pureté qui lui donne un air enfantin, presque maladroit. Il est plutôt grassouillet, mais cela lui va bien. Il a des yeux si claires que je ne pourrais dire si ses yeux sont marron, vert ou bleu. Peut-être un mélange des trois ? Dans tous les cas, ce dernier n'a rien a envier aux trois premiers. Je suis certaine qu'il est remplie de qualités que lui-même de soupçonne pas._

_J'aimerais avoir une vie comme les autres, maman. Une vie longue et pleine de promesse dans l'avenir. Maman, pourquoi nous ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien. J'ai envie de hurler pour faire entendre au monde la souffrance qui habite mon cœur depuis ta mort mais je ne doit pas être faible. Pour Lucy. Pour tante Janis. Pour papa._

_Même si la maladie est encrée en moi, elle ne s'est pas encore déclenchée, alors pourquoi je me sens déjà si mal ? Est-ce maudit espoir ?_

_Ta princesse..._

Je range cette lettre au fond de ma valise que je met sous mon lit. Dans le dortoir, tous le monde dort. Il est 2h45 du matin. J'ai le lit le plus près de la porte à cause de mes nombreuses insomnies, alors que celui de Lisa est à l'opposer de celle-ci, près de la fenêtre, à l'écart. Il y a deux autres filles dans notre dortoir, Natasha, une fille superficiel et magnifique, grande et mince à la peau métissé, de grands yeux de biche et aux longs cheveux noirs. Il y a aussi Mandie, la « pire pote du monde ! » de Natacha. Elle est aussi grande que celle-ci, très certainement anorexique, fausse blonde au yeux vert d'eau superbe et le teint porcelaine. Un ange, avec un caractère de capricieuse calculatrice.

Il va sens dire que je n'apprécie ni l'un ni l'autre, mais vue que nous allons sur 7 ans de colocations, nous avons pour principe de nous laisser tranquille.

Je me couche dans mon lit, très inconfortable par rapport au miens et ferme le yeux, essayant de m'endormir. Mais à la place, je me remémore ma rencontre avec Lisa. Lors de notre deuxième années.

Flash Back

Je sers mes livres entre mes bras. Ils traitent tous sur l'organisme cellulaire des créatures magiques tel que les dragons, les gobelins, les centaures ou les grands elfes.

Je trottine dans un couloir vide et froid, pressé de rentrer dans ma salle commune quand tous d'un coup, un bruit me fait arrêter. Je retiens ma respiration et écoute attentivement. Non, je ne rêve pas, ce sont bien des sanglots.

Je réfléchie un instant, puis, trop curieuse, je décide de jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir au moins si la personne va bien.

Je me dirige vers la classe d'où provient le sanglot et pousse la porte silencieusement. Mais un hoquet de stupeur m'échappe malgré-moi. C'est Lisa, une fille de mon année, un peu effrayante. Mais aujourd'hui, elle donne plus pitié.

Elle est trempée, sa chemise blanche entièrement transparente, laissant entrevoir une dizaine de cicatrices dans son dos.

Je m'approche, fascinée mais je me prend les pieds dans son sac qu'elle a laisser traîner au sol. Je ne peux que me tenir au bureau où elle est assise pour garder l'équilibre. Avec le boucan que je fais, elle se rend compte de ma présence et se lève. Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard haineux et un frisson parcours mon corps.

« Dégage. » Elle parle normalement, mais cela l'a rend encore plus effrayante. On sent clairement la colère contenue en elle. Je suis pétrifié.

« Je. T'ai dis. De. PARTIR ! » Elle explose littéralement et s'approche rapidement de moi pour me pousser violemment. Je fais quelque pas en arrière et me cogne contre le mur derrière moi.

« Lucy... » Je gémis, pitoyable.

« Tu crois que tes copines n'ont pas déjà fait assez ?! T'a raté le spectacle de l'humiliation de Lucy Reddinton, alors tu t'es dis "et si j'allais voir ?" ! J'en ai marre de vous ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème merde ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! » Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seul mais aucun mot n'en sors. Je prend une grande inspiration, un peu tremblante et la regarde dans les yeux.

Aller courage Hayley !

« Je n'ai pas de copines. Je passais là par hasard. Je...je regardais juste pour voir si on avait besoin d'aide... Je, je m'appelle Hayley ! »

« … J'ai pas besoin d'aide, tu peux dégager. » Sa voix était froide mais elle n'était plus aussi menaçante.

« J'ai... » Je déglutis bruyamment. Je dois vraiment être suicidaire... « Tes cicatrices, si tu veux, je peux les faire disparaître. »

Elle est immobile et me regarde. Son regard me transperce, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite sourie devant une lionne. Pitié qu'elle ne me frappe pas...

J'ai dû fermé les yeux un instant dans la panique, parce que je les rouvre soudain quand elle prend la parole.

« Toute l'école connais maintenant mes cicatrices, à quoi ça me servirais de les faire disparaître maintenant ? »

« Pour toi. Pour que... Tu puisse tourner la page sur ton passé ? » Je me lève et me balance d'un pied à l'autre, incertaine.

Pendant de longues minutes, j'attends une réponse. Elle a la regard fixe, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ok. Comment ça marche ? » Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle me fait confiance.

Je lui sourie. Mon rêve est de devenir médicomage, et elle est ma toute première patiente !

Fin du Flach Back

Pendant un an, chaque jour, je lui donnas une potion que mon père avait inventé. Après cette année là, plus aucune des cicatrices ne fus visible. Et nous sommes devenus amie.

Je souris dans le noir de la nuit. Lucy, tu rends-tu compte seulement à quelle point j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ?

Sans que je m'en rend compte, je réussis à m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille soudain en sursaut. Un cauchemars. Un simple cauchemars.<p>

_Jusqu'à quand ? _Fit une voix perfide au fond de moi. Je l'ignora, comme je le fait toujours.

Je sors de mon lit et jette un coup d'œil au réveille. 6H44. Mandie doit être dans la salle-de-bain et Natasha va bientôt se réveiller.

Je soupire alors que je prend l'uniforme de Poudlard. Une simple chemise blanche rentré dans une jupe arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux. J'ai rajouté un pull sans manche beige ainsi que des collants noirs avec mes bottines. Je suis très frileuse. En plus, aujourd'hui, il pleut !

Alors que Mandie sors, je rentre dans la salle-de-bain avec mes affaires. Je prend une douche rapide et attache mes cheveux en un chignon à la va-vite après les avoir séché grâce à un sort.

En sortant de la salle-de-bain, il est déjà 7h. Je décide de réveillé Lucy. J'ouvre grand les rideaux cachant son lit, mais elle est ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, même si le soleil la tape en plein visage. Bien, je vais devoir utiliser la manière radicale !

« Mandie, Natasha, je vais utiliser Pyro. » Je les préviens. Habituées, elles vont toutes les deux dans la salle-de-bain alors que je fais un sors d'insonorisation dans la pièce.

« Pyro. » J'appelle après avoir fais le sortilège. « Rugie comme un dragon. » Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire de deux fois pour qu'il rugit si fort que cela en fait tremblé mur et fenêtre.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Voilà Lucy enfin réveillé !

* * *

><p>Il est presque 7h50 quand nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Lucy est de très mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Je me demande pourquoi...<p>

Alors que nous nous asseyons à notre table, madame Chourave, la directrice de notre maison, se dirige vers nous, nous tendant nos emploies du temps.

« Lucy, les heures d'entraînements de quidditch seront le mardi et jeudi soir à 18h et le samedi matin à 9h. »

« D'accord, merci madame Chourave ! » Dit Lucy, d'un coup de meilleur humeur. Halala Lucy et le quidditch... Une vrais histoire d'amour.

Je remercia notre directrice avant de nous diriger vers notre table et regarder notre emploie du temps.

Lundi :

8h-10h Sortilège

10h-12h Potion

14h-15h Arithmancie

15h-16h Métamorphose

16h-17h Soins aux Créatures Magiques

Mardi :

9h-10h Botanique

10h-12h Métamorphose

13h-15h DCFM

15h-17h Histoire de la Magie

Mercredi :

8h-10h Histoire de la Magie

10h-12h Étude des Runes

13h-14h DCFM

14h-15h Histoire de la Magie

15h-16h Potion

Jeudi :

8h-9h Sortilège

9h-11h DCFM

11h-12h Soins aux Créatures Magiques

13h-15h Botanique

15h-16h Métamorphose

Vendredi :

9h-11h Potion

11h-12h Arithmancie

13h-14h Botanique

14h-15h Métamorphose

15h-17h Sortilège

Je soupire. Cette année allait être très dur... En levant la tête, je peux voir le visage de Lucy se décomposer devant son propre emploie du temps. En faite, tous les septième années ont la même expression, à quelque exception près. Comme Lily Evans par exemple.

En faite, celle-ci à l'air plutôt heureuse. Jusqu'à ce que James Potter s'approche d'elle et commence à lui parler. Je ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais je suis presque sur que Potter lui demande de sortir avec lui, Lily s'énerve et dit non et Potter insiste et...

La célèbre baffe est partis. C'est toujours comme ça. Quand Evans et Potter reste plus de 10 minutes ensemble, la première fini toujours par le gifler et partir.

Lucy aussi a regardé. Je vis son regard s'attarder sur James Potter. Elle l'aime, c'est évident, même si celui-ci n'a d'yeux que pour Lily Evans et se moque souvent de Lucy.

Je finis mon café en laissant mon regard s'attarder sur les maraudeurs moi aussi et mon regard croise celui de Peter Pettigrow. Il y une flamme dans son regard trop claire qui lui donne une expression un peu idiote. C'est bizarre, j'ai presque l'impression d'être le centre de son monde l'espace de quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lucy se lève et me cache à la vue de Peter.

Un frisson désagréable me secoue toute entière. Un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Je me dirige avec Lucy vers notre cour de Sortilège. C'est mon cour préféré. Nous l'avons en commun avec Serdaigle. Je suis la meilleure dans ce cours ainsi qu'en botanique et en arithmancie et je me débrouille plutôt bien en potion et en soins aux créatures magiques. Par contre, je suis loin d'être bonne en métamorphose et en DCFM. Pour l'histoire de la magie, je suis dans la moyenne ainsi qu'en étude des runes.<p>

Dans l'ensemble, je suis une élève moyenne.

Nous arrivons pile à l'heure, le professeure Flitwick arrive en même temps que nous. Nous nous assîmes au deuxième rang. Le silence est complet dans la salle.

« Bonjours à tous. Cette année va être dur et va passer vite, avec les ASPICs, alors j'espère que vous avez tous révisé pendant vos vacances, nous allons tous de suite commencer le programme ! Nous allons commencer avec le sortilège « Salveo Maleficia ». C'est un sortilège de protection très puissant qui permet de protéger des maléfices et du feu et permet de rendre invisible sa position. Je veux que pour la semaine prochaine, vous soyez capable de l'utiliser en informulé ! »

J'entendis quelques soupires venant de derrière et Lucy grogna. C'est vrais que l'on commençait fort cette l'année... Nous nous mîmes au travaille en vitesse.

Après deux heures d'acharnement, je réussi à utiliser Salveo Maleficia en informulé. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que j'étais-encore- la première.

« Bravo Bolton. Tu as peut-être encore réussi la première, cette année, je te battrais ! »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, et me retourne, déjà blasé.

« Bonjours à toi aussi Corthis. » Ned Corthis est un élève de Serdaigle. Il est plutôt beau avec ses cheveux noirs bouclé lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules et sa peau mate mais il est insupportable. Le fait qu'une élève de Poufsouffle batte un élève de Serdaigle dans une matière lui est toujours resté en travers la gorge.

Alors qu'il allait certainement encore m'ennuyer avec ses paroles, le professeure Flitwick arrive de son pas sautillant. Je doit préciser que ce professeure de m'arrivais à peine au coude. Il aurait de lointaine origine avec les gobelins...

« Merveilleux, merveilleux ! » S'exclame Flitwick d'une voix aigus. « Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi doué mademoiselle Bolton ! C'est un vrais plaisir d'avoir une élève telle que vous ! Pouvez-vous refaire le sortilège pour le montrer à toute la classe s'il-vous-plait ? »

Ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je me concentre et prend une profonde inspiration avant de disparaître aux yeux de mes camarades. Le professeure lance un simple maléfice de bloque-jambe pour montrer la protection qu'exerce le sortilège. Alors que je lève le sort, Flitwick donne 10 points à Poufsouffle et Corthis se devient rouge de colère. Déjà que l'année dernière, nous avons eu la coupe des quatre maisons, avec à peine 20 points de plus que Serdaigle, il doit se sentir trahie que le directeur de sa maison donne des points à leur « adversaires ».

Il est vraiment immature.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'aidais Lucy, la sonneries retentit et nous sortons de la classe après avoir rangé nos affaires.

Nous avions une pose, après j'avais potion et Lucy Divination. Une matière stupide et inutile d'après moi. Lucy est très bonne en DCFM et en botanique. Elle a aussi de bonne moyenne en astronomie et en divination, cours que je n'ai pas. Par contre en sortilège et en métamorphose, elle est carrément nul. Quand je dis que je suis pas bonne en métamorphose, ce n'est rien en comparaison de Lucy. Une catastrophe ambulante, d'ailleurs, elle a arrêter cette matière. « Pour la sécurité public » elle m'a dit. Pour le reste, l'étude des moldus et l'histoire de la magie, elle est dans la moyenne.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parc de Poudlard quand une voix interpella Lucy.

« Hey, Reddinton ! » James Potter et sa bande se dirigeaient vers nous.

« Oh non... » Je murmura.

« Potter. » Cracha Lucy.

« Alors comme ça tu es capitaine ! Tu vas avoir dû mal à gagner cette année, vu l'effet de répulsion que tu as avec les autres, personne ne voudra être dans ton équipe ! » Dit Potter, avant d'éclater de rire avec Black.

Je regard Lucy, inquiète. Celle-ci est pâle.

« Lucy... » Je murmure tous bas en tendant la main vers elle.

Mais trop tard, Lucy a fermé son poing et l'a écraser contre la joue de Potter. Il titube en arrière et est rattrapé de justesse pas Lupin. Je me tourne vers Lucy, stupéfaite par son geste mais ce que je vois me brise le cœur. Elle a la tête baissé et pleure. Potter viens de dire exactement se qui lui fait peur. Il a su trouver les mots juste pour lui faire mal et une colère immense se mit à bouillir en moi.

« Bande d'abrutie ! » Je leur dit d'une voix glacial. « Vous aimez rabaissez les gens, les insulter, les humilier, leur faire mal, mais vous savez quoi ? La roue tourne et vous allez souffrir vous aussi. »

Les maraudeurs sont soit trop bête soit trop surpris pour réagir quand je pars tirant Lucy derrière moi. Avant de tourner au coins du couloir, je croise une nouvelle fois le regard de Peter. Il me regard avec remord... Et admiration.

* * *

><p>La reste de la journée fut étonnamment calme. En faite, Lucy évitait tous le monde, mangeant même dans les cuisines, et moi, je suivis<p>

Alors que nous étions les première dans notre dortoir, je pris la parole.

« Tu lui a cassé le nez. »

« Je sais. »

« Il va essayer de se venger. »

« Je sais. »

« Il va te faire du mal. »

« Je. Sais. »

« Il va t'humilier, faire en sorte que personne ne veuille faire partis de ton équipe. »

« Je... »

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! La violence ne résous rien et tu le sais parfaitement ! Alors pourquoi tu... »

« Parce que je l'aime ! » Elle cria avant de fondre en sanglot. Voilà, elle l'a enfin dit. J'ai dû la pousser à bout pour ça. Je m'en veux un peu.

Je la prend dans mes bras et le berce doucement. Je lui caresse ses cheveux court et si doux. Ses larmes mouillent mon pull. Voir ses yeux bleues aussi sombre que le lac de Poudlard plein de souffrance me tord les tripes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je haïs quelqu'un avec tant de puissance que je veux lui faire du mal.

Potter, tu ne sais pas la conséquence de tes actes.


End file.
